Netflix And Chill In Your Mom's Bed: I Can Make You Scream
by Delirious-Comfort
Summary: Regina has a plan. To make the Savior scream. In Snow White's bed. (A gift to RowArk SQ)


She had planned this. Meticulously. Two minutes left until the greatest master plan would unfold itself.

Nine pm: Henry leaves the Charming household to sleep in his own bed.

Also, nine pm: the Charmings will accompany Henry to make sure he is not kidnapped, staying up late or eating anything he's not supposed to eat after nine pm.

Another thing at nine pm: Emma is home alone. For now.

One minute. She glossed over her reflection in the mirror and smiled. Scratch that. It wasn't a smile. It was a devious glare, teeth baring grin and a promise to herself. Tonight, she was going to fuck Emma Swan in Snow White's bed and she was going to make her scream like she had never screamed before.

Thirty seconds now. Her slender fingers ran over her dress and smoothed out the creases around her curves. She looked divine and she knew it. A pink tongue ran slowly over her lower lip, before catching it with her teeth as she watched the last of the seconds disappear on the clock.

Nine pm. This was it. Time to make Emma Swan scream. Quiver. Beg.

She took a deep, calming breath as the purple cloud transported her right to the one place she knew Emma would be.

"Jesus Christ Regina!"

"Language dear," Regina said. "We'll save that for later."

Emma frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?" She paused for a moment, frowned and scoffed. "What are you even doing here? Checking up on Henry? He just left. I thought you had some big conference meeting and that's why my parents are babysitting our son?"

Regina smirked. "Not exactly. But I needed an excuse. That one just happened to be the most plausible."

Emma sighed and Regina almost felt sorry for the deflated look on her face.

"Came to give me a scolding? What did I do now?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Regina said as she inched closer to Emma. She reached out with a finger and slowly let it run down Emma's arm. Her smirk grew bigger when she noticed the goosebumps that appeared. She wanted to lick each and every bump until Emma's skin would break out into a sweat.

"What are you doing?"

"I've been thinking," Regina said. "I think it's time we move forward to the next part of this flirting we've been doing."

"Flirting? You and me?"

Emma laughed and -god- it would have infuriated her if it hadn't been for the fact that Emma's laugh was so goddamn infectious.

"Look. I would love to beat around the bush and drag this out but quite frankly, I am on a tight schedule and I didn't quite plan on you denying our flirting over the last couple of months. So, I am going to just lay it all out on the table. Six months ago, we both became single women. We became closer and I would say that in the last four months our mutual attraction has been through the roof. Am I wrong?" Regina leaned casually against the kitchen sink as her eyebrows raised. She knew she wasn't wrong.

"I... What? No. Yes. I mean. What the hell, Regina?"

"Words, dear. Am I wrong?"

"I'm not telling you! This is ridiculous," Emma said as she turned around to leave.

 _Fuck_. This wasn't part of Regina's plan at all. Per her schedule, at this point her tongue would be in Emma's mouth and she'd have her half undressed. "Wait," she blurted out and gently reached out for Emma's arm. "What I am trying to say is, I feel like there's a thing between us. For some reason that I can't quite phantom yet, I am quite attracted to you. Your leather jacket that once infuriated me, now just turns me on and quite honestly...I thought you felt the same way."

Emma whipped around. "So you thought it'd be okay to barge in here unannounced to...what? Come fuck me against the kitchen counter?"

Regina took a deep breath. "Quite honestly? Yes." She bit her lip hesitantly. Had she been wrong all this time? Did she just embarrass herself to the point of no return? "I–" she started before Emma cut her off.

"You're not wrong."

Despite those being the words she desperately wanted to hear, they still shocked her. "I'm not?"

"No. But I don't appreciate this...this gesture or whatever you'd call it."

Regina smiled. "I didn't think you'd be the romantic type. Was I supposed to romance you with flowers and a dinner?"

"No, but a movie would have been nice," Emma said as she rolled her eyes. "I guess I should have known that wouldn't be your move."

"Netflix and chill," Regina murmured.

"What?"

"Isn't that what the kids refer to it these days?"

"Refer to what?"

"Sex," Regina hissed.

Emma laughed. "Netflix and chill? Honestly of all the things I've heard you say, this might be the most unexpected thing. You want to Netflix and chill with me?"

"Oh no," Regina grinned. "I want to Netflix and chill in your mom's bed."

Emma scoffed. "No fucking way. She'd kill me. Then you. Then me again. No thank you."

"She never needs to know dear. I can clean it up like nothing ever happened."

She ran a hand through her brown locks, before inching closer to Emma, pining her effectively between the kitchen counter and her own body. "So. What do you say? Are you game?"

"I might be if you'd stop talking like an oversexed teenager," Emma retorted.

Regina scrunched up her nose and cocked her head to the side. "I'm going to do things to you a teenager couldn't even dream off."

With that, she leaned in closer and licked her lips before locking her mouth with Emma's. Her tongue ran slowly along the curves of Emma's mouth, before it opened, granting her access. Their kiss wasn't slow or passionate. It was demanding, urgent, hungry as if they both had been starving. It was a kiss that left them both breathless and when their lips finally stopped touching, Regina could feel her own knees growing weak. She needed more. So much more.

"Bedroom. Now."

She grabbed Emma by the hand and led her straight to the bedroom of the woman she once wanted dead. That was no longer the case, but still...Fucking Snow White's daughter in the royal chambers? Well, the bedroom would have to suffice. "I'm afraid," she started as she closed the bedroom door, "we're gonna have to forego the Netflix part of this thing."

"Fine by me," Emma murmured.

Regina grinned as she somewhat roughly shoved Emma up against the wall. She pressed her body against Emma's and brought her mouth close to Emma's ear. "I've dreamt of this," she whispered before flicking her tongue against the earlobe. "I've dreamt of you. I've dreamt of you naked under me. I've dreamt of the way you'd move, the way you'd moan and the way you'd scream my name. I've dreamt of my fingers inside of you, my mouth on you and your legs wrapped around my head."

Emma swallowed thickly. "Fuck."

"I plan to."

With that she turned Emma around and pressed her own front to Emma's backside. She reached out to Emma's arms and placed them above her head.

"I didn't peg you for the kinky kind, Regina."

"Oh dear." Regina grinned. "There's so much about me that you don't know. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you'd quite like to be treated like a naughty girl."

She brushed Emma's hair away from her shoulder and instantly attacked the pale skin with her mouth. Her eyes closed as her lips nipped, kissed and sucked until Emma finally made that sound that completely ruined her own panties. She could feel herself getting wet and she couldn't wait until Emma would get a taste of her. That would have to wait though. For now, her attention was completely focused on Emma.

Part of her wanted to use magic to get Emma naked as soon as possible, but this wasn't the time to use magic. She wanted to uncover each inch of Emma's skin with her own fingers. So, she removed the leather jacket and gulped when her fingers slid down Emma's muscled arms.

"You've been working out," she murmured. There was something about muscles on women that did something to her. Specifically, the muscles of one Emma Swan. She could only imagine the physical strength that Emma possessed and how she could use that to her advantage during their adventure.

Regina inhaled sharply before her fingers trailed down Emma's back until she reached the clasp of her bra. With one smooth movement, the clasp came undone and she slowly slid the strips down Emma's arms. Her hands moved to Emma's front and she swallowed thickly before she exposed Emma's breasts to the world. She wanted nothing more than to turn Emma around and put her mouth on the nipples that immediately hardened to the touch. Practicing patient wasn't something she was known for, but for Emma she was more than willing to try. Still, there was nothing holding her back from teasing the nipples with her fingers, twisting and squeezing them as Emma wriggled against the wall, so incredibly eager for more. Regina smiled to herself as she moved her arms lower, her nails scratching down the toned stomach, until she reached the buttons of Emma's pants. She unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper.

"Take them off please," Emma whispered.

"Not yet."

Her hand slipped inside Emma's pants, over the material of her underwear until she was cupping her entirely. She squeezed and smiled when Emma gasped loudly. "You're wet," Regina murmured. She hooked her thumb behind the fabric of Emma's underwear and let her index finger slide inside until it found the wetness. Carefully she removed her hand and brought her finger to her mouth.

"Oh fuck," Emma groaned as Regina grabbed a fistful of Emma's hair and pulled her head back until she had the perfect vision of what Regina was about to do.

Slowly Regina brought her finger to her mouth and sucked it inside and by the gods, Emma tasted better than she ever could have hoped for. It only made her more eager to throw her on the bed and have her mouth on her to bring Emma to heights unfamiliar to both.

"I think," Regina started, "I would quite like you to take off your pants yourself. I'm in a mood to watch." With that she let go of Emma's hair and took several steps back until she reached the edge of bed and sat down. She cocked an eyebrow. "Ready when you are."

"I hope you're not expecting a striptease," Emma said.

"Expecting? No. Hoping? Absolutely."

Emma grinned and Regina leaned back on her hands as she watched Emma.

There was something so incredibly sensual about the way Emma moved. This wasn't a strip tease; this was making love from a distance. So, she watched as Emma's hands moved down her body to her pants. She smiled when Emma poked out her tongue and turned around, giving Regina a perfect view of her ass. Regina moaned softly as Emma bend forward and slowly pulled down her pants, stepping out of them when they finally hit the floor.

Regina's finger traced her own leg once Emma had turned around again, wishing it was Emma's instead. At this point they were both eager to seduce the other and while there would be no winner, that sure didn't stop them from trying. They both squirmed as Emma's hands trailed down to her panties, while Regina slowly opened her legs, trailing her fingers higher up her thigh. They both moaned when they simultaneously got rid of their panties and they both smiled when Emma took slow steps towards the bed and straddled Regina.

"You're so beautiful, it should be a crime," Regina murmured.

"That's the worst pick up line I've ever heard," Emma retorted.

"Don't care. It's true. Allow me to show you," Regina said as she wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and rolled her over on the bed. She firmly placed a knee between Emma's legs, adding the slightest bit of pressure against her core. Her right hand trailed down from Emma's collarbone, to the path between perfectly shaped breasts and finally down to her stomach.

"Absolutely gorgeous," she whispered before leaning in closer and capturing Emma's mouth with her own. Their kiss was slower this time, both fully enjoying the taste of the other.

Emma inhaled sharply when Regina sucked on her tongue and proceeded to take Emma's lower lip between her teeth. "I love that," she murmured as her arms wrapped themselves around Regina's neck.

Regina didn't reply. Instead she alternated between gentle kisses, playful love bites and relentless teasing of being so close, but so far away. She knew she couldn't keep that up for long. All her plans of fucking Emma in Snow's bed had seemed to fly out of the window as soon as Emma had gotten naked. Now...now she just wanted to enjoy the treasure beneath her. Discover all her hidden secrets and uncover the secret paths that would lead to Emma's ecstasy. Regina bit her lip as her hand moved down from Emma's stomach to the wetness they were both so eager for. Regina wanted to play with it and Emma...well, she just wanted to be played with. So, Regina did. Her index finger slid through the wetness and she smiled as Emma's back arched off the bed, her nails digging into Regina's back.

"This is better than my dirtiest dreams," Regina said. It was the last words she'd speak for a long time as she created a path down Emma's body with her mouth, using her tongue and teeth to drive Emma to the absolute edge, only to start it all over again, until Emma finally begged her to use her mouth.

And she did. As she settled between Emma's legs, her arms wrapped around them, she looked up at Emma once more before her tongue hesitantly moved through the wetness. That hesitance was immediately replaced by utter lust, as she lapped at Emma with all she had. Her tongue circled the clit that was so ready to release its tension. Her fingers thrust into Emma, sometimes slow, sometimes so fast her arm would go completely numb.

"Regina, please," Emma panted.

Regina smiled and nodded as she moved towards Emma's clit once more. This time her tongue moving in the pace Emma seemed to prefer, not too fast and not too slow. A steady rhythm, a rhythm that eventually led to Emma grabbing Regina's hair as she came undone. Regina was absolutely flabbergasted by Emma's response. So, delicate, so gracious and yet so incredibly sexy. Her legs wrapped firmly around Regina's head until her body slowly relaxed. It was then that Regina smiled that smile that others could only describe as her Evil Queen look. It was a look of determination. A look of knowing exactly what she wanted. A look that instilled fear into most people yet it seemed to be a look that turned Emma on more than anything. Perhaps it was because Emma knew it was look that meant Regina was determined to make Emma come again as soon as possible. Regina crawled back up Emma's body, her fingers slowly moving inside of Emma, her mouth still coated in wetness as she wrapped her lips around a nipple. She tucked it with her lips, teased it with her tongue and eventually grasped it between her teeth. Her bites were hard, they were soft, but above all they were loving.

"I need you up here," Emma pleaded.

And Regina listened. She kissed Emma with all she had. Years of buildup frustration, years of fighting, months of flirting and months of pining after Emma were poured into that kiss. And as they kissed fervently, Regina's middle finger moved fast against the clit, until Emma's nails dug into her back once more and she knew...she knew she was going to make Emma scream.

And she did.


End file.
